


Rewind

by ClementineStarling



Category: Mojo (1997)
Genre: Comment Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby is not like <em>them</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [a prompt](http://unsettledink.livejournal.com/112061.html?thread=1005757#t1005757) in the 3rd commentficwar @unsettled's livejournal by [the_me09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09): Anything Mojo!

Baby _knows_ they should have left the city. Gone north, or to the continent, or even the States perhaps. Find their luck. Be free. Be famous. Surely he could have scraped together a bit of cash, his father must have had some sort of secret stash, money for rainy days that he could have taken. But Johnny only looked at him, when he suggested a get-away, wide-eyed and teary and said: “But my mom...” and Baby couldn't bring himself to press the issue.

Mothers, sure, that's a reason he understands. You cannot leave them alone.

Not leave them alone like you have, a voice in his head says, and just like that, he's back on the memory train. It's all there, on the top of his mind, her soft voice and porcelain skin and the funeral smell of lilies. The gut-wrenching sadness, the gnawing guilt. He should have watched out for her. She was fragile, just as Johnny is fragile, a gentle soul, not made for this world, and it broke her, _he_ broke her, just like he tried to break Johnny. 

You're not undamaged yourself, the voice reminds him. Remember how he held you down? Remember the bruises that stained you body as much as they stain your soul? 

But no matter how damaged I am, I can put together the pieces, Baby thinks, I am strong, can pour glue into all the cracks of my mind, just enough to hang on a bit longer, just long enough to save Johnny.

Johnny who attracts predators like a hare, freezes under their gaze, rigid with fear.  
Johnny who is as beautiful in the spotlight as he is in the softness of dawn.  
Johnny who is delicate as fine china and at the same time aglow with music. 

That shine draws him in, Baby tells himself, he is the moth to Johnny's flame, burning himself, is merely intrigued by Johnny's features, the fae-limbs and petal-skin and feather-hair, not _wanting_ like the others, not willing to destroy him, to tear him to pieces to satisfy his needs. He is _not_ not like them, not like his father. He is _nothing_ like them.

He isn't.  
Right?


End file.
